Pawn
by sassysaw
Summary: Starfire is an angel that fell from the sky and she was sent to Earth to help the humans but then she was kidnapped, and she was given false memory. Little did she knew that her life will change forever when she meets Ash, a mysterious man who saves her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By the time I was going to reach the gates I knew that it would be too late. I looked back one more time

to see if me attackers were still behind me, they were and they were closing in real fast. So I did the only

thing I could do, and that was to fly. That's right I said fly, I was going to have to unfold my wings from

my back and fly away. But there was just one problem, the people who were after me had cut my wings

off. That was why I was trying to run away and make it to the gates.I knew deep down in my heart that I

wouldn't make it, but I gave it all I had to at least make it to the gates.

I said a silent prayer to God for him to send something to help me in any shape or form. Then all of a

sudden I felt an electric shock making me go crumbling to the ground. When I hit the ground I put I

hands around my neck and felt a shock collar. I thought to myself "oh great, now what do I do?" I slowly

got back to my feet and only took a couple of steps before another shock sent me crumbling to the ground.

I heard people circling around me, saying to me "what should we do with you subject ASD234? You've

caused us lots of trouble so now we have to kill you." I heard the click of the safety of a gun being

clicked off and the barrel of the gun turning.

Then suddenly an explosion shook the ground and someone yelled out "we are being under attack,

take cover. Man your stations, ready your weapons. We can not afford to lose all of this research. Move

the subjects to the secure spot on the mainland. Stand up girl, NOW!" The man yanked me up off the

ground by my arm and pulled me across the lot by my arm.

I cried out "please stop, I can't go any further." Another electric shock rippled through my body the

further we got from the building. This time I nearly dropped to the ground from fatigue but the man kept a

good grip on me and kept pulling me away from the building and to a helicopter that was waiting by the

boating docks. By then time we reached the helicopter I was fighting to stay awake. When we reached

the helicopter I was barely awake and the man was basically dragging me into the helicopter. Then all of a

sudden some gun fire rang out and the man was knocked down and he dropped me to the ground. I

was breathing really heavily when this younger man appeared out of nowhere and picked me up off the

ground and then we were in the helicopter.

He asked "are you okay?"

I shook my head and managed to say "please take it off." Before I blacked out and was sucked into the

creeping darkness.

When I came to, I was in a white room that smelled like a hospital. I had an IV in my arm and I was had

some blue scrubs on. There were some curtains that were hanging down from the wall, hiding my view

of the room that I was in. Then the curtains were brushed aside and a young man came into the room.

He asked me "how do you feel? I know what you have been through has been really dramatic but I'm

here to help you. So can you tell me why you were at that so-called 'institution' for the poor children?"

I said "I was kidnapped from my parents when I was just three years old so I never even knew them.

From what I know is that I have always had wings until today that is. What is todays date?"

He said "April 23, 3067. You were out for a week, but we did manage to get that shock collar off your

neck before it killed you by the way my name is Ash. What's yours?"

"Starfire Willow." I said." where am I ?"

"You are safe here Starfire, I promise on my life and I don't make promises that much unless I mean to

keep it." He said.

"When will this IV come out of my arm?" I asked.

He said "in a couple of days just to make sure you are well enough to eat by yourself. But for now we will

just feed you a bit of food each day to make sure you can control how much food you can take in an

hour or so. Though I bet you are hungry now, let me call in my assistant Juno. You'll like her, she is

full of energy and that is what I like to see in my assistants when they help my patients." He then put his

hand up to his ear and said "Juno, will you please report to room 23."

Then there was a pop of the air and standing there was a girl in a nurses' uniform. She asked Ash

"what is the problem doctor?" When she saw me she said with joy "Oh goodie your awake. How do you

feel?"

I said "like I could use a cup of water, please. Why is my mouth so dry?"

Ash explained " you see, when you got electrocuted by the shock collar it damaged some of you nerve

endings which made you thirsty and it might have damaged parts of your brian but we haven't got you

CAT scan back yet, so we don't know what might be wrong with your brain. So far, as we know nothing

could be wrong with you, but we just want to make sure if you do have brain damage. Well I

have to get going. I'm going to leave Juno with you for a while. I can see you two are going to be good

friends." Then he vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got the IV out of my arm the next day, Ash said to me "Walk with me Starfire. I have something

to tell you and we need to be in a private place." He led me out of the room I had been in and led me

down some hallways, through some doors and then we where in his room. I looked around and saw

computers, books on shelves, a walk in closet, and a bed. He said "I wish I could tell you this any other

way, but I found a tracking device in the back of your brain and it is impossible for me to get it out of you.

I wish I could help you, but me and some others have decided that it is in your best interest to leave.

I will give you money to last you a couple of months and hopefully you'll make it in the real world and if

not I'll always be around when you need me the most. So good luck and God have mercy on your soul."

"So that is it then" I said "you are kicking me out just like that. I always knew never to trust strangers.

That is how I was kidnapped. I trusted a stranger and look where it got me."

He looked at me with sympathy and said "I'm sorry Starfire but it is for the best for your safety and

everybody elses safety too. I'll lead you outside and take you to a truck that will take you to the city of

Las Vegas in New Mexico. There you will find a house that is already paid for the rest of the year if you

do survive the next week or so. You will be enrolled to the school that is a mile away from where you'll

be living. Try not to die because sometime in your future we will meet again." He looked like he wanted

to hug me but then he pulled himself together and lead me outside to the waiting truck. When I looked

back at him standing there I felt as if part of my heart was being torn into two pieces. Then he was gone

and that was the last time I saw Ash (until year later when I was fighting for my life again).

Six months later I was, again, in another fight at school and this time the other kid was pounding on me

and I couldn't do anything but just endure it, because I knew that this wasn't the worst thing that has

happened to me and that I couldn't afford to leave this school. By the time the teacher got to me the

other kid had already left me lying there bleeding and gasping for air. When the teacher saw me he

asked "can you walk, Starfire?" I nodded my head yes and slowly got to my feet. Once I was on my feet,

the teacher said "come with me to the nurse and she'll take care of you."

After an hour of spending time in the nurse's office, she sent me home for the day telling me "be careful

walking home dear. When you get home make sure you take some aspirin or some heavy pain pills and

go to bed and rest."

"Okay." I said. Then I started the painful mile walk to my home. When I reached my house I quickly

opened the door and slid in through the doorway. As I made way to my bathroom I noticed that there

was something wrong, at of place, but I couldn't place my finger on it. So I did a quick run through my

house to make sure that everything was in place, which they were. But I could tell that there was a cold

chill like there was someone watching me and I couldn't find them, which made me mad. So I went on to

my bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

After that I took some aspirin and went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I felt like crap, I hurt all

over. I went outside and I unfolded my wings give them a stretch and then I started to flap my wings

harder and faster until I was above the top of the houses and in the sky. When I was in the sky I felt like

I could do anything, which I could. When I wasn't in school I was out helping the people of Las Vegas,

New Mexico. They though of me as an guardian angel, they even call me The Guardian of Las Vegas.

While I was up there in the air I could hear everything. All I had to do was close my eyes and listen really carefully

and I could then hear everything. While I was doing this, I heard some police and fire truck sirens coming from the

north side of the city, so I flew off in that direction to see if anyone was in danger.

When I reached the spot that the sirens were at, I saw that there was a burning building. I landed in front of

police and the fireman, they gasped. I asked "is there anyone still in there?"

One of the fireman said "yes, there is still at least two more people in there. How are you going to save them?"

"Watch and learn sir." Then I flew up and into the burning building and called out "IS ANYONE IN HERE!" After a few

seconds I heard a cry for help. I called out "HOLD ON, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" As I drew closer and closer to the

person I could tell that the building was, about to collapse in on its self. So I knew I had to hurry, when I reached

the person I saw it was a woman holding onto a baby.

When she saw me with my wings she said "please save my child. I know it is my time to leave but please just don't

take my child. Just save her and take good care of her for me. Her name is Tasha."

I said "miss, I'm here to save both of you. Now grab onto my hand and I'll take you away from this building." I held

out my hands to her and she put the baby in my arms.

She said "please just go! The building is about to collapse any moment now. Please just leave me!" Then I heard a

loud rumbling sound and the ceiling started to cave in. So I looked back at the woman one more time before I flew

out the window. When I landed next to the police officers and everybody else, they all cheered for me saving the

day.

When I told them about the baby, one of the police officers said "if it was that woman's last wish you should do what

she wished, since you are The Guardian of Las Vegas, New Mexico." So that was how I ended up having to take care

of a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the target arrived back at her place she had another thing with her. So I knew my crew and I

wouldn't be able to attack her until she was completely alone, and I knew the perfect time to get her.

That was when she was at school, so then there were people around, because it is in her nature to help

others. So she would be to busy trying to save the others to save herself. But for now I had to sit and

wait until tomorrow. "So good night Starfire and sweet dreams, because you won't have any after this

night" I whispered into the night-time sky.

When I woke up this morning I knew something was wrong. I couldn't hear the baby crying and that

made me worried. So I went over to the crib that the baby was in and saw that she was sleeping. I

knew that I had to go to school but I knew I had to take care of the baby. So I called the school and

asked them "is it okay if I don't come in today because I am now taking care of a baby?"

They said "It is okay, but did you know that we have a place where you can put you baby for the day

while you are at school?"

I said "I didn't know that. So I'll be on my way but I may be a few minutes late because I have no car to

ride to school and I have to walk a mile to school."

They said "you poor dear. I'll call a bus to pick you up, so don't go anywhere. Can you give me your

address on where you live?" So I did and ten minutes later the bus arrived at my house.

When I got on the bus, the bus driver asked "So what's your name?"

I said "Starfire Willow and her name is Tasha." So while we were driving we talked about school and the

weather and his family. I learned that his parents had just died four months ago and he is now married

to a beautiful wife and has two kids. I said that I never knew my parents and my uncle had just died so I

was living by myself and now have an extra mouth to feed. When we reached the school I said "bye Joe

and I might see you tomorrow."

He said "good luck kid and just be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Then he drove off down

the road when I stepped off the bus.

When I entered the school I went straight to the front desk and said "Hi, I'm Starfire Willow and this is

Tasha. I was told to come to the front desk when I arrived at school."

The woman at the front desk said "yes I know who you are, come with me and I'll show you where the baby

will be staying until school gets out." After we got the baby settled she said "now you can go on to class

and you can check on her when you have a free period or when you have lunch." So that was last time I

saw her.

As the day wore on very slowly I felt really nervous. I couldn't stop shaking and I felt like something bad

was going to happen.

When the clock turned to twelve 'o clock a sudden blast shook the building and the fire alarms went off.

Everybody was in mass panic and they were running all over the place. I let out a loud whistle and

everybody froze in place. I yelled out "everybody you must go outside in a nice calm order and

everyone will survive. Now everyone walk outside." They did just that and I stayed behind just to make

sure everyone made it out. Then I heard a voice saying my name, it sounded like a male's voice and it

got closer and closer until it was right behind me.

I spun around and standing there was a buff man who was about in his forties and he said "Starfire you

cause me and my men lots of trouble. Now come with me or else I'll blow this entire place up and

everybody with it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled at him "You're bluffing.."

He said "Try me." He then pulled out a grenade and said "You think I won't, but I will." He had this evil

grin on his face and stared at me. "Twenty seconds and if you don't decide, I will."

My thoughts were going a hundred miles per second and I couldn't think straight. So I said "I'll come

with you, just don't hurt anyone."

He gave an evil laugh and said "follow me then. We are going out the front doors. No talking at all." He

then put handcuffs on me and lead me out the front doors. When we went out the front doors he said

"Stand back, we are the FBI. This girl here was caught selling meth to minors, so she is to come with us."

Then he lead me to a truck that was waiting in the parking lot.

A few minutes later as we were driving off I heard a loud explosion coming from the school building, and

I yelled out "you said you wouldn't hurt anyone. You monster."

He just laughed and said "I never promised anything and I couldn't let them get away with seeing my

I did the only thing possible and that was to destroy them. Now shut-up or I'll make you." So I

was taken from my school, from my home and taken to an unknown place and I knew that I will never

see any of this town again. I must have fallen asleep, because someone poured ice-cold water on me to

wake me up. The man yelled at me "GET UP NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT. WE ARE HERE AT YOUR NEW HOME,

AND YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU."

He then roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the truck and into a winter wonder land. But I knew

it will be no wonder land because he meant to kill me slowly and painfully. He took me inside where it

was equally cold, I was already shivering.

He took me to a room where there was a metal table and said "get on the table, face down, laying on

you stomach." When he saw me hesitate, he hit me so hard that I fell to the ground. He yelled out "YOU

WILL DO AS I SAY OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU IN A PAINFUL WAY!" So I slowly got to

my feet and went over to the table and laid down. He strapped me to the table and then left me there

without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the man left it felt like I could breathe again but the room temperature in the room went down,

colder than it already was. I also felt so sleepy that I couldn't keep my eyes open, soon I started to drift

off into the pitch blackness and when I feel asleep I was sucked into a scary nightmare. _The next thing I _

_know was that I was in a playground. I could tell that I was really _young and I couldn't see anybody else

except for this figure that seemed a long ways away. But the figure was actually a couple of yards away

from me. When I walked up to the figure and saw its face I gasped. It was my mother and I knew then

that this was a trick because I never know my mother. I let out a scream, yelling out "THIS IS A TRICK. I

NEVER KNOW MY MOTHER, SO HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Then the face changed into the face of the man who took me. He said "oh but this isn't a trick my dear.

Your memory was swiped and you were given false memories, I am here to help you get your memories

back, but on one condition you stay here and be my lover or you will leave this place in a body bag.

Which will it be?"

I said " I won't do anything for you. Not now, not ever."

He said "if you won't be my lover then I'll have to kill you slowly and painfully." Then I woke up.

When my eyes snapped open I knew something was wrong. I could feel something stabbing me in the

back and the man's voice saying "I told you I'd kill you. You should never doubt me when I say I'm going

to do something. Let us see what you will look like without any wings."

"Please any thing but my wings. I'll do anything but just don't cut my wings off." I cried out.

He laughed and said "okay but you have to do everything I say. But for now I will cut off some of the

flight feathers just to make sure you can't fly away." Then there was some snipping of some of my

feathers and after a few minutes he was done. "Besides if you do leave, you'll be stuck out in the snow

for ages, and there is no way out except for in the summer time which won't be until eight more months.

So you will have to get use to me. Now follow me and I'll take you to your room."

He unbound me and lead me down some hallways and into this giant bedroom. He must have seen my

face because he said with a grin "you'll enjoy your stay here and if you don't, I will cut off your wings."

So that was how my life was like for about six months. My life would go like this, me sometimes trying to

escape and he would catch me and then he would cut off more of my feathers. Most of the time he would

just hit me, yell at me, throw me into a very cold room (like where it is twenty below zero or colder) and

he'd leave me there for a couple of hours until I promised I would behave better.

But one day while he was out getting more supplies I decided to try to escape. Well I made it about a

couple miles away from the fort before I heard sirens going off and I started to panic. So I took myself off

the main road and started to track into the forest. The bad thing was, that I had no clue on where I was

at and that made everything worse. Soon my progress was getting slower and slower as the snowstorm

got stronger and stronger as the minutes drew by. Soon I heard dogs barking and people shouting, then

all of a sudden I slipped and fell down a hill and into a lake. When I hit the ice and went under, I started

to panic because I couldn't swim. When I floated to the surface I couldn't break the ice and I knew I was

going to drown The last thing I remember was wishing I could have died a lot quicker than by drowning

to death, then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a blue room and I was on a bed. I looked over to my right

and saw a man standing beside a window. He then turned towards me and said "You awake that is good. Do

you remember who I am...No, well that is okay. Let me introduce myself, my name is Ash and you are Starfire

Willow."

I looked at him with supious look and asked "how do you know me?"

He said "I've been watching you just to keep you safe. You are known as The Guardian Angel of Las Vegas, New

Mexico. You have a good heart and can't say no to anyone who needs help, and you live by yourself and you like to

keep to yourself. I'm also sorry that I threw you out like trash. That is what I like about you. So can you tell me how

exactly you got from New Mexico to Colorado in just one day?"

"I don't know. The people who took me sedated me, so I wouldn't know where they were taking me. He did terrible

things to me..." I shuddered at the thought of what he did to me.

Ash stared at me while I cried before saying "hey there it's okay. You are safe now, he won't harm you any more, I

promise."

He stared to touch me before I said "stop! I can't let anyone touch me, not after what he did to me. Sorry it's not

you, it's me..." Then I started to cry again.

That is when a young woman popped in out of no where, making me jump, saying to Ash "we got a problem.

We seem to have us a shadow. They are on our radar but we can't seem to see them. What should we do?"

Ash said "tell everyone to man their stations. They mustn't get in here. Come with me Starfire, I will keep you safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash grabbed me by the hand and was yelling out orders to everyone who could hear him while in the main time he was leading me to a back room which was, when we go there, black. He said to me "There is a door in the very back but you can not turn on the light no matter what. You will have to feel your way towards the back, do you understand?" I looked at him like he was crazy but he said "hurry! I will meet you in New Mexico...Now go."

"But Ash I can't fly...How will I get to New Mexico?" I asked. Then the power went out and I no longer heard Ash. But something in me was saying that I would be taken care of. So I put my hands out in front of me and walked into the room. twenty minutes later I found my way to the back of the room, but I could hear people coming closer to the room. The power was still out so I knew I had an advantage but the only problem was...The door was locked and I couldn't make it back to the front of the room in time to escape the people trying to get me. So I stayed put and prayed that the people didn't have flashlights and guns. But when I saw lights shine across the floor I knew that I was in trouble I tried to will myself to become smaller but I knew that wouldn't be possible. The lights got closer I started to bang on the door and tried to open it again.

Someone said in a voice that I recognized and it sent chills down my back and I didn't know why "There is someone back here banging on something. I need a light over here." Then there was a light shone on me and I froze in place. I looked up to the person's face and I gasped, it was the man who had taken me in New Mexico and had held me captive for six months. When he saw me he laughed and said to me "Miss me much. I came to take you home...Back where you belong, with me of course. Well do you have anything to say?"

I hissed at him and said "Go die in a hole you filthy rat."

Someone behind him said "Kallio we got to go they will be waking up soon."

Kallio said "Get her and bring her with us. She will be of great use to us."

That is when I felt something prick me and I pulled out a tranquilizer dart I said "Oh boy." Then I fell down with a thud and the last thing I saw was Kallio picking me and tying me up and putting a bag over my head before I lost consciousness. I remember waking up a few times asking "Where am I?"

But all I would get back was hush voices and another poke in my arm and I would fall back into deep sleep. When I woke up for good I couldn't see or hear. I tried talking but found that I was gagged.I could feel engines running but couldn't tell what kind of vehicle I was in. When the engines stopped I felt someone kick me and I fell with a thud to the ground and I let out a whine. The bag was taken off my head and so were the earmuffs, when the bag was removed I noticed it was dark outside. I saw a couple of lights coming from a building and in the lights I saw a big fence and watchtowers and a bunch of men. I saw Kallio walk up to me and look down at me and he said "Look around, this is your new home now and this place is off the grid so no one will be coming for you. You can try to escape if you want but you will never make it. Now John pick her and bring her inside." John picked me up with a grunt and walked inside this huge building. Kallio was talking like he was giving a tour of the building. He said "This is your new home and you must obey everything I say or else you will be severely punished. How much do you like pools?" My eyes opened really wide and I started to squirm in John's hands. "You will wearing weights on your feet and hands and I will dump you into an eighteen foot pool, if you misbehave." He led me into this very bright room and he made John tie me to this wooden chair. Once John left he said "I like you when you aren't tied up, so then you can fight back. I like a little sass in my victims..." He came over to me and untied me while saying "Though the deal is if they can beat me than they can leave...But no one has ever beaten me. So try your best."

I looked at him like he was from a different planet and said "No way Kallio. I'm not going to fight you just for the fun of it. Thanks anyways."

"Well then, would you like to go swimming or do you want to fight me? Your choice."

"Like I have a choice in this part. You would probably choose for me. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right and I choose for you to fight me. If you don't you'll be shot right where you stand." He gave an evil laugh and said "Now choose your weapon."

Out of no where a table of weapons appeared next to him and there were a bunch of different weapons on it. It varied from swords to hand he smiled and said "Pick wisely."


End file.
